


That One Time We Relied on Our Bonds to Connect

by SonicoSenpai



Series: Established Relationships [8]
Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Can I use those two tags like that?, Catboys, Consensual Sex, Five Years Later, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Universe, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Games, Supernatural Bonds, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weirdly Consensual for this Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai
Summary: Another short piece for the Established Relationship series. This takes place five years after Rai's good end.If you have been following the Kinktober 2019 prompts, you'll recognize this piece from there.Rai and Konoe have been playing games--roleplay and consensual non-consent--when Rai gets an idea to help deepen their bonds.Told from Rai's POV.





	That One Time We Relied on Our Bonds to Connect

It turns out that playing sex games with a devoted partner can really deepen the bonds between you. At first, I was surprised when Konoe suggested these silly little games. But I have been with him long enough to learn that sometimes his strange or awkward ideas bring about amazing results.

The current result is that I _cannot_ stop thinking about him and desiring physical affection from him.

We have been on a hunt for a bounty for several days now—hiding out in the woods south of Ransen. Our bounty moves frequently, never staying long in one place, and I have to consider my Sanga’s energy as we move. Night has fallen and the woods are dark. If I were alone, I’d take the time to pursue the bounty and wipe him out. But with Konoe in tow, I find I have to let him rest, especially after he sings.

Also, because we are constantly on the move, it's been a few days since we have connected sexually. I still groom him when he drifts off to sleep, but I have been hesitant to do much else that might tax him physically.

He’s become much more powerful since we first got together—though I remember the first time he sang for me like it was yesterday. The way his melody and warmth flooded my body and heart made me question what I'd even been doing without him up till that point. He used to collapse, exhausted, after just a single short song. But since we defeated Leaks, he’s been growing by leaps and bounds. As his partner, it’s up to me to make sure he rests when he needs it, even if he insists he’s all right.

That is where I am now—no fire, of course, just the light of the moon of shadow pours in through the forest canopy—watching my Sanga sleep. His face is completely relaxed and at peace—and I can’t help notice how cute he looks—how vulnerable and young—when he curls up like that, his hands tucked up next to his cheeks, the ring on his finger sparkling in the dim light. It’s been a few months since I gave him that ring—and he acted like it was the most precious thing he’s ever received. I still catch him looking at its sparkle under the moon of light, distracted from whatever it is he is supposed to be doing. It’s adorable.

As I sit watching him sleep, I close my eyes for a moment—and I feel something press inside my chest. It feels like a song, actually—like _his_ song—and that makes me open my eyes. He is still sound asleep. I wonder if he is dreaming about a song—singing for me—I can feel that song is meant for me—and a warmth rushes through my body. I can’t resist, and I stand up and walk over to where he is sleeping.

I know, I am waiting here for his sake—for the sake of his _rest_—but I am suddenly overcome and overwhelmed with the urge to touch him. So I lie down next to him and start grooming his ears.

He cutely ducks his head—like he used to when we first got together—as though to avoid the touch—only he’s sleeping now. I don’t let it deter me. I just continue grooming him and listen to the song I feel, quiet but strong, in my heart.

Sometimes he wakes when I groom him—and perhaps I’m using just a little more saliva than I usually do. I’m not exactly being careful to keep him asleep. I wouldn’t mind if he woke up a little. But I often have the urge to touch him—even when not under the influence of catnip or the mating season—a _powerful_ urge to touch him—just like that first time I kissed him in the woods during Antou.

He moves again—this time stretching out his neck and bristling his ears to expose himself a little more, as though offering himself to me. My tail wraps around his waist, looping gently around his tail and then around his body, pulling him closer against my chest. He is purring softly—and I still can’t tell if he’s awake yet.

_You couldn’t just wait until morning._

Clear as day, his voice echoes in my heart. I smile softly, nipping the tip of his ear with my fangs. I’m not sorry I woke him.

“Well, we have places to go in the morning,” I whisper into his soft downy fur.

_Still. I thought you were letting me rest for my sake._

“What, are you going to tell me you want me to stop?” I keep my voice low, but I can’t keep the heat out of it. I _need_ to touch him. And I think I might need to do more than simply groom him.

_You can touch me whenever you like._

I realize he isn’t actually speaking out loud—I hear his voice in my head, his eyes still blinking sleepily. I get an interesting idea, and arousal floods my hips in anticipation.

“So. I have a proposal. It’s part of your little game.”

His ears twitch, showing obvious interest, and at the mention of his little game, I can feel desire and anticipation flood to his lower half. He’s already half-hard just from me mentioning it. Though he stays quiet and still, I can tell he’s interested.

“Let’s try something. Why don’t you refrain from saying anything out loud? And I will guess how it is you’d like me to touch you?”

_Aren’t you kind of assuming I’d rather have sex with you than sleep?_

I chuckle low at his remark.

“I can feel it.” To make my point, I brush my hands across the front of his trousers, palming his cock, pulling a soft purring sound from his mouth.

_I didn’t realize it was so obvious._

“So are you game? Tell me how you want it without words.”

Each time I hear the kitten’s voice sink into my heart—especially when he doesn’t speak out loud—I feel the bond between us vibrating. It’s a warmth I never knew until I met him. I never even knew I was missing it. He taught me the importance of bonds—and now I can’t go without.

Glancing down at his face, I see the trace of a sleepy smile.

_Demanding, aren’t you?_

“You _love_ it.”

He murmurs soft laughter and cuddles up against me even more.

_I do love to be desired by you. But this is slightly… unnerving._

“What? Why?”

_Well, I can’t exactly hide my true feelings when I speak to you this way._

“And you’d _want_ to? Hide your true feelings?”

_Maybe._

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would you withhold your heart’s desire from me?”

_My heart’s desire? Huh. You sure are confident._

I chuckle again.

“I can feel it. I know you want to connect with me—physically. You woke me with your song.”

That’s not entirely true, of course, but I can’t resist teasing him, even a little.

_Did I sing in my sleep?_

“Were you dreaming of me? How could I just leave you to your own devices?”

He giggles again softly, and his body relaxes a little more against mine.

_Fine. We can do it your way._

“This will be doing things _your_ way. So tell me—what do you want me to do?”

A light dust of pink covers the base of Konoe’s ears and his cheeks. He’s so cute when he’s flustered. The fact that he still gets flustered is amazing to me, considering all the things we have done together, and to each other.

_Groom me._

I oblige—but I take longer, wetter licks, delving deep in his ears and moving down his cheek and jaw, licking softly next to his eyes and his eyebrows. I even groom those long dark lashes that no blonde cat has a right to have. He’s _adorable_.

_Do you really think I’m attractive?_

I’m slightly startled and I freeze my ministrations.

_I can hear your thoughts, too._

What? I’m shocked—and then I get an idea. I close my eyes for a moment, remembering every time since we started these silly little games. Each time I would see Konoe in the bar, or walking there, wiggling his shapely hips, watching other cats ogle him and approach him—even when he thought he was pulling the beast inside me out to play—I replay the memories in my mind.

_Hey. You can’t be thinking of that…_

“It’s too late, isn’t it?”

The pink at the base of his ears deepens to near scarlet. He’s flustered—but he isn’t _really_ embarrassed, I don't think. I am fairly sure I have trained him out of his embarrassment and shame when it comes to sex.

_Training, my ass. You had nothing to do with that!_

I smile again, pulling my claws through his hair, the fur on his ears, tracing down his spine and making him shiver.

“Of course I did. Don’t you remember—the morning we defeated Leaks?”

I hear nothing for a second, but I feel his small body trembling slightly in my arms.

“You woke up so disoriented—as if from a dream—looking down at your body and realizing you were naked. You were so flustered and cute you couldn’t even meet my gaze. Even when I asked about your well-being—it was the first time I’d fucked you without being in heat—”

_Okay, enough! That’s enough. You don’t have to say it out loud._

“But you were so cute! I couldn’t really resist—I thought you were angry at first because you wouldn’t meet my gaze. But when I saw your blushing face, I realized you were just being shy and reserved. Which, frankly, made no sense at all, considering how loudly you had indulged the night before.”

A small soft sound, like a groan, comes from the small cat in my arms. He’s so cute. I can’t help teasing him.

“That youthful shyness—I’ve always been attracted to it.”

Another soft groan escapes, and he buries his face in my chest. The touch makes my heart melt.

“So go on. Tell me what you want. You don’t even have to say it out loud.” I whisper deliberately into his ear, making him shiver.

_I love feeling your hands and claws on me. And the touch of your tongue._

“Where?”

_All over._

Another little shiver from the compact little body in my arms, and his tail bristles obviously. If he’s going to be direct, I will reward him for it. I let my fingers slip beneath his shirt and trace up his torso—efficiently pulling it off overhead. He’s been resting on my cape, so his skin doesn’t touch the ground when I push him off my chest and onto his back. I let my tongue explore his chest—licking his nipples and dragging my fangs across his smooth skin. His collarbone—I _love_ the shape of his collarbone—needs some care, and I trail my lips and tongue along it gently.

His body softens and relaxes under my touch. I remember like it was yesterday when he’d be shy to have me touch him outside. At this point, we’ve done it more outside than we have with a roof over our heads. And actually, he wasn’t ever too shy to touch me. He just was more reserved and hesitant. Occasionally, I can still hear traces of that reticent shyness, but for the most part, he’s quite agreeable and fun to mess play with. Now that we have a safe word, I can do as I please without worrying I’ll make him uncomfortable. And he’s started things I was surprised he’d do.

_I mean, _all_ over._

My ears twitch—and I peek up at the melting golden gaze looking down at me, raising my eyebrows.

“How very bold,” I whisper against his navel. I don’t waste time. I untie his pants and slip them off—pulling his underwear and boots along with them—a soft surprised gasp sounding in his throat. I’ve become an expert at stripping this cat—and honestly, he makes it easy, helping me along as I like—unless, as it’s happened, he is resisting my advances as part of his little game. But tonight, there’s nothing like that. Only willingness and eagerness—and gods, this cat eager is going to be the death of me. And it will be a lovely way to go.

Now, however, it’s time to lavish his body with attention, and I lick from his belly to his shaft, making him sigh and purr in a lovely way. I pay attention to the skin around his hips—pale and perfect—and kiss the tip of his dick.

A soft purring sigh escapes his lips, and I know if I keep going, he will definitely spill his song. I take my time, teasing him slowly, listening to the disjointed thoughts in his head—and hearing his thoughts sends trembling shivers down my spine. Even when he doesn’t speak out loud, his voice affects my heart.

Once the song spills, it sounds amazing—a powerful melody that communicates desire and submission—and his delight in feeling conquered and defeated. It sinks into my ears and further into my heart—that warmth, the light, the gorgeous sound mixed with musical sighs and gasps.

Once his cock is wet and juicy—my saliva mixed with his own precum—I drape his legs over my shoulders and move him a little closer to me. He startles slightly at the sudden movement but doesn’t make a move to escape. I use my hand on his cock because my lips are traveling down even further, licking his balls and the insides of his thighs, making him blush and quiver.

He has very little body hair—and the hair he has down here is soft and silky—straight and a mix of white and blond. It has the same texture as the fur on his ears, and it lends itself well to grooming. Plus, he gets extraordinarily embarrassed when I groom this part of him—and as I continue, I can hear exactly why.

_You’re doing what you did the night before we confronted Leaks—as if in revenge for my impulsive actions that night._

But he can’t resist. He relaxes and stiffens his body in turn, and I hear another soft protest escape his lips.

“Ah… you don’t… have to…”

I just hum softly in response, and I let my tongue graze across his entrance, which I’ve exposed in this position. I can see the red in his cheeks deepen further—and he feels so good in my arms when he struggles a little. I know he will let me know if it’s too much, and I wait for his safeword.

_You’re waiting for me to safeword you? Not today._

His eyes sparkle with lust—and he allows me to rim him, sending waves of pleasure shivering up his spine. He stiffens his body again before it relaxes and he just feels amazing in my arms. Since he seems mostly comfortable, I continue dragging my tongue beneath his tail, circling his entrance and not quite pushing inside, flicking it deliberately to make him quiver—while lavishing attention on his cock and his bristled tail with my hands. I’m shocked at how quickly he starts to come undone.

Instead of resisting even in the least, I feel him relax and go with the flow of things. His breath keeps catching slightly—and that song gets softer and more intense at the same time. I feel his skin vibrating in tune to the rhythm, his ragged breath so rough he can’t do anything to stop.

_Please…_

The gentle voice rings out in my heart, and I move my lips back to his cock, allowing two of my fingers to gently push inside of him while I suck him off. I scissor them apart and drag them out—making his hips buck when I brush against his prostate.

_Please…_

It’s always a little amazing to me—watching him indulge in pleasure with all of himself. He doesn’t just use his body—he uses what’s in his heart and soul when he connects with me, not holding back in the least. The warmth and love pulses in the light and the volume of the melody, and he slowly lets himself go.

I speed up, just a little, grabbing the base of his tail and brushing the fur backward, increasing suction in my mouth—even allowing my fangs to barely scrape against his arousal, pushing my fingers back inside of him to my knuckles and slowly dragging them out.

A full-body shiver courses down his small form—bristling the fur from the tips of his ears to the tips of his tail, including the soft, silky patch just under his navel. And along with that shiver, he spills an indulgent, vulgar gasp laced with a purr. It sounds like he is saying, “Ooooooh.” And then his body jerks underneath my hands, and he spills his seed directly into my mouth.

I can’t help remembering his hesitation to come in my mouth when we first got together. There were some occasions he would warn me verbally and struggle to get away while I pinned him down. A slight tremor shivers through my shoulders at the memory. I wonder if I was intimidating to him, and he gave in to me simply because I demanded it.

I’m thankful for the safewords—I know I can push him only up to his preferred breaking point—which is much further than I would have originally thought.

Licking him clean and pulling my fingers out from inside him—while he still quivers with pleasure—watching him now, oversensitive and submissive, and so utterly relaxed—I wonder. If he hadn’t chosen to stay by my side, who would I be today? I can’t imagine life without him. I feel like he belongs next to me.

As these thoughts run through my head, I peer up at him, his melting gaze soft and sweet—and he’s wearing a smile on his face.

“You didn’t actually have to talk,” I point out.

“I didn’t,” he says—and his voice after sex is so gorgeous. Almost slightly sleepy, relaxed, willing.

“But even _not_ speaking couldn’t keep those wonderful sounds from spilling from your mouth.”

He flushes pink—his ears and cheeks and even into his chest—and he narrows his eyes slightly. But then his face softens into a gentle smile.

“You really do enjoy teasing me, don’t you.” It’s not a question—more like a statement of fact.

“I do. I can’t seem to help it.”

I sit up and give a long stretch, and then lie back down next to him, pulling his naked body on top of my chest. I cover him with my cape but let my hands trace down his soft skin—particularly the tender skin of his ass. The curve between his ass and his thighs… it’s probably one of my most favorite places in the world. When I caress it just right, he shivers subtly beneath my fingers.

He snuggles up against my chest, offering me his ears.

_Groom me._

It comes out as a demand, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise. But he feels good, and I oblige. I would do anything for this cat. My little Sanga. I enjoy the feel of his body against mine, his ears in my mouth, while he exhales heavily and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
